New World (Map Game)/1055 - 1059
1055 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince August and Princess Aurora of Silverwood have both graduated into high school! They have travelled to Putingrad to begin their first year of study at the prestigious Kronstadt Academy. In other news, Tsar Demetrius celebrates his Silver Jubilee! He comments sadly that he wished his wife were with him, but was overall found to be in a jovial mood, though he did say that he was considering abdicating next year in favour of his son, Tsesarevich Nikolai. *'Technology': Bachscom has begun development of their new software project, which is still a strictly guarded company secret. *'National Anthem': A new anthem has been commissioned by the Federal Government to serve as the new Neubayero-Donetskian national anthem. The composer is the globally renowned Johann Wilhelm (no relation to former Reichsleiter Janssen Wilhelm). The new anthem will have no lyrics, as an anthem in multiple languages, including German, Donetskian, Dutch and English will be too difficult. *'Military': A new class of supercarrier has been ordered by the Kriegsmarine. The new Helena-class carriers will be the largest vessels ever constructed thus far by Neubayer shipyards, and it is expected that the prototype, the KMS Helena, will take up to six years to build. Two sister ships have also been ordered: KMS Prinz Georg and KMS Konstantin H Wolff, named after the late 34th Reichsleiter. Washington Bay: '''We continue to improve infrastructure and military. Some of our cities continue to build and one of the defensive fortifications. Presidential Election will held in 1057. It could include some 5 candidates that are going for: ''Philip Tomsworth, Brian Lopperfield, Tommy Hudson, Jack Houghton and Peter Reddington. ''Meanwhile, Washington Bay Airlines company goes up furtherly to increase the income, also in the factories the airplanes still build and some hard work are in for some builders to do it. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone-''' *'''Political: The cities and towns still guaranteed to retain control over education, local business, local tax, heath care, policing, agriculture, local busses and housing. The Chairman of the Board of Cities of the Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone is given the right to pass executive orders on economic, overseas and technology policies. Defence will be settled by a majority vote in the Board of Cities. *'Infrastructure': The road and Maglev upgrade progress according to plan. It will be complete in 1057.5. We exsperiment with hover-cars. *'Explores': We find some new Portuguese speaking tribes in some of the foothills of the untamed south western zone. Trade deals, transport tech, literacy campaigns and new roads help us exert our influence over these regions. Assimilation of the earlier identified outside territories continues, as the tribes are absorbed, but the indipendent villages, towns and cities we found ealier are still being worked on. *'Economy': We would like a trade agreement with Britannia. **'Britannia' accepts the trade agreement with HECZ ::Envoys are also sent to 6 distant city states to set up diplomatic and relations with- #City of Novoho Bel'bek (RNG) #Dukedom of Cherbourg (RNG) #City State of Trenton (RNG) #City State of Buxton (RNG) #City of Tomsk Novogo (RNG) #City of San Salvador (RNG) *'Tech': Augmented optical technology is fitted to police dogs and guard dogs. Britannia * Public News- 'Princess Amelia of Eire is confirmed to be pregnant with twins, one a boy and one a girl. King Jaime III extends his congratulations to his brother and his wife. '''The coronation of King Jaime III is continuing to be planned for 1055.5. All heads of state or representatives are invited.'The 1056 general electoral race begins with incumbent Prime Minister James Henderson announcing that he will not run. As the opposing Labour Party looks to determine their front runner from the candidates of Sean Evans (second-hand man of Winston Potter, Minority Leader of the House of Lords), Henry Johnson (outspoken mayor of Pendragon), Elizabeth Williams (governor of the Isle of Man), and Katherine Smith (head of the Britannian conglomerate of Gofannon Technologies), many third-party candidates emerge: Gregory Boyle (Senn Fein mayor of Eire), Arthur Wells (Ulster Unionist with ties to the domestic terrorism cell URA Republican Army), and Samantha Cameron (NI21 governor of Normandy). * 'Infrastructure- '''Construction on the Zarinthian Canal begins, with large excavators pulling dirt up and dropping it on ships. The ships bring the dirt back to Britannia to use to level out land for the SMA. In the middle of the planned canal route, a large lake is being built to cut the excavation time in half. The canal is projected to be finished in ten years. * '''Military- '''The first of the ''Lionheart-class ships, HMS Llyr, ''leaves port in Vincent. It arrives at Port Brighton on the island of Jersey to be housed with ten other warships (HMS Afanc, HMS Murigen, HMS Don, HMS Dea Latis, HMS Verbeia, HMS Tamesis, HMS Clota, HMS Ancasta, HMS Nessa, and HMS Agrona) along with three aircraft carriers (HMS Gontia, HMS Dea Aventa, and HMS Divona). The Numeru bombers continue to be built; the completed planes are sent to Derry Airfield in the fields of Southern Britannia. * '''Technology- '''The SMA is over a third completed. BAST has begun building rockets to put satellites into orbit. The first planned satellites is to be Eos, to be used to study the atmosphere and magnetosphere of Novasol-III. BAST proposes the satellite to the government '(RNG Response). Kingdom of Liberty: * Royal News: King Tryvon and his Prime Minister Gother will be traveling to the country of Britannia to attend the the coronation of King Jaime III. Queen Consort Prestna announces that she will attend the christening of the country's biggest military cruiser, HMS Prestna; which has been named in her honor by request of the king. King Tryvon's daughter the Crown Princess' halo book will be published in the middle of this year (1055.5), and if sales proceed to go well, go on a country wide tour for book signings. The.The King's eldest grandchild, Princess Silvia announces that she and her husband will be getting a divorce, effective as of 1055.5, when asked for the reason of their separation she was quoted by saying, "He had been around too much, and I just couldn't take it anymore." Her separated husband will be moving from the royal palace to a vacation palace of his family out in North Liberty. Princess Silvia follows her announcement by saying that even though she is still pregnant with her separated husband's child she will still keep the unborn child and reminds the public that the reason for the divorce was not because of the child. The Royal Palace announces that the king has been taken ill with an illness unknown at this time and he is unsure if he will be able to make it to King Jaime III's coronation, but if he is not able to attend his daughter will go in his place with the Prime Minister. * Military: The country's biggest military cruiser, HMS Prestna ''is christened by the Queen Consort Prestna herself with about 13,000 people in attendance. Military specialists are working day and night to find new technology that will be able to help the country if war breaks out for some reason with any other nation, even though that is not likely. * '''Technology:' The Fodral 1 is released to the public with an amazing result. 1 million sales are reported from all around the entire country and rumors are beginning to spread that the next Fodral is already in production. :Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone, explores' update- New just in - We have just discovered an isolated and small Portuguese inhabited nation in a series of valleys to the north of our south eastern assimilation zone. Our explores are told politely to leave by the government of the Grand Duchy of Madeira. We agree and leave in friendship. By what we can gather, the self-sufficient and largely peaceable state has a poulation of circal 1,300,000. It mostly trades agricultural good with the Portuguese speaking tribes we found earlier, as well as some machinary intermittently with the Respublica Romana Nova, San Salvador and Zurich. The standard of living in the state can be compared to that of the the IRL Isle of Mann, except of course there is an in-game Portuguese mainland nation, not a IRL English island. :San Juan: '''President Duran Rico continue to upgrade the army of San Juan, investing millions in new equipment. He also continues his plan of reconstruction of the country, working on repairing the roads in the provinces in order to make them more accessible for the traders and industries. 1055.5 '''Crown Prince Jaime of Britannia is crowned King Jaime III! *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': The Royal Family all attend the coronation ceremony, as does the Reichsleiter and the Neubayero-Donetskian Ambassador to Britannia, Yevgeny Urushkin. *'Kingdom of Liberty:' Queen Consort Prestna and the Prime Minister Gother attended the ceremony. Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone-''' *'''Infrastructure: The road and Maglev upgrade progress according to plan. It will be complete in 1057.5. *'Exploration': We demarcate our border with Madeira and give them control of the Portuguese tribes we found earlier to Madeira. We finish infrastructure integrating the towns, cities and villages in the south western zone; but political and economic integration will be done in 1060. *'Foreign affairs': Envoys are also sent to 6 distant city states to set up diplomatic and relations with- #City of Novoho Bel'bek (RNG) #Dukedom of Cherbourg (RNG) #City State of Trenton (RNG) #City State of Buxton (RNG) #City of Tomsk Novogo (RNG) #City of San Salvador (RNG) *'Tech': Augmented optical technology is fitted to all remaining police dogs and guard dogs. Hover-cars are going on sail in some dealerships. *'Econamy:'We encourage recycling of urine in to purified water with special tablets. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. San Juan: '''Duran Rico continue to invest into the military, seeing it as the base of a stable state. A new training program for recruits is put in place in order to better form them. In order for his country to look good for the exposition he's planning, the President invest massive among of money to relaunch the economy, and plan a program to renovate the infrastructures in the capital in order to look more "modern". '''Britannia *'Public News: '''King Jaime III is crowned. The Britannian Royal Family thanks the Libertarian and Neubayero-Donetskian Royal Families for coming to the ceremony. King Jaime and the Royal Family hope that they may once visit Neubayern-Novodonetsk and the Kingdom of Liberty. Princess Amelia of Eire gives birth to the royal twins. They are named Elizabeth Helena Lawrence and Sebastian Georg Lawrence. Elizabeth Williams and Gregory Boyle drop out of the general elections. Many of the candidates for the Conservative Party struggle to compete with Conservative Governor of Lawrence, Lucas Chamberlain. *'Infrastructure: The building of the Zarinthian Canal continues. *'''Economy: An expedition is sent to the unclaimed Sebastanian Mainland to the south of Britannia. *'Technology: '''The SMA is half completed.' BAST proposes the Eos satellite to Parliament '''(RNG Response). **'RNG: 7'. Eos is tested and is planned to be launched in 1056. *'North Orientalia dip:' As for the mainland territory south of you, it is once the location of the Republic of Anbar, which was in a failed situation when we arrived, and at one time we sent military aid on left-wing groups there. We don't know what happened there today. North Orientalia: Sale of new smartphones continue. Meanwhile development for the Mannghyeong VIII smartphone is complete. Mass production begins today, and the model units to be released the next year. PR Mabuda: We celebrate the victory of (insert name) as the new president of the Democratic Republic of the Hausa. We hope legislation in favour of union be drafted in the following year. 1056 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Investigation': After several years of thorough investigation, our air safety organisation has published its report on the fate of Kaiserin Helena's royal plane. It is found that Kaiser 1 was brought down by the recently discovered Fatherland Front, an extremist republican group aiming to overthrow the Imperial regime. After the publication of the report, a video was uploaded onto Britannian video streaming website VidCentral showing Fatherland Front leader Randolph Hiedler claiming responsibility for the attacks. Hiedler also declared that the group's agenda now included the separation of Neubayern from the Diarchy and the extermination of the entire House of Hohensberg-Pavyluchenko. As a result, security is tightened at all royal palaces and places where members of the royal family are present, including schools. A resident security contingent is assigned to Kronstadt Academy, where Prince August and Princess Aurora are currently attending school. *'Royal News': The Duke of Weimarsberg passed on 7th April at the age of 104. A state funeral was held and his younger son Prince Charles was created as the new Duke. Demetrius has confirmed that he will retire on the 26th anniversary of his coronation, and abdicate in favour of his heir Nikolai. It has furthermore been announced that the Kaiserin is pregnant with a third child, due in July. The baby, a girl, is to be named Emilia Helena Katrin Viktoria. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Washington Bay: '''The elections will be held in 1057, as some of the 5 candidates for becoming Washington Bay President are going for it. Some more oil rigs continue to build as soon as possible the space we have more. Some asphalt roads can be built again to connect to the cities, although some cities will be build as it planned to be not the biggest one. Capital City Washington Bay continues to power through population, as some of the people look to recruit as much as possible to reach more recruited troops. '''San Juan: '''President Duran Rico continue is program of reforms in the army. He also send some of his military advisors in foreign countries, hoping to find ideas of military programs in foreign militaries. The works on the infrastructures of the Capital continue, mainly this time on the poor houses, in order to make them look more presentable for 1060. The maintenance of the roads are still in progress, but on their way to bedone during the following years, which would make the country more accessible. '''North Orientalia: Meanwhile, construction of a new 110-floor skyscraper has begun. The building would house a hotel on the first 20 floors, a mall in the 25th to the 30th floor, while the 31st to 98th floors would be commercial residences. A restaurant occupies the last 5 floors at the top, while a gigantic casino would be built between the 99th and 104th floors. This would help in boosting tourism and may generate more income. For the last five years construction began by creating the foundations before building the first floors. 1056.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Princess Emilia is born on July 7th! In the same month, on the 26th anniversary of his coronation, Tsar Demetrius I signed the abdication documents, renouncing the throne and proclaiming his son Nikolai his successor. Tsesarevich Nikolai is due to be crowned Nicholas I in February next year. Invited to the ceremony are the leaders of: **North Orientalia **South Orientalia **Liberty **Britannia **Havenstown :South Orientalia Diplomacy: Empress Maki Kosaka and Supreme Chancellor Park Myon accepts the invitation for the coronation of Tsesarevich Nikolai next year. :Havenstown Dip: We agree. :Havenstown: 'National consolidation is complete, integration of the border lands is complete, the transport upgrades are complete, a major computer factory opens in Massaaru, 3 steel mills are built in Havenstown, a caoal mine opens in Massaru, a iron mine opens near G'dinya. 25 fighter jets, 15 ground attack aircraft, 5 patrol boats, 1 corvette, 1 mine layer, 1 mine sweeper, 1 radar piket ship, 1 supply ship, 1 hospital ship, medium 25 tanks and 15 light bombers are made. The player gives up since it is bussy as a mod on a sexyer game!'' '''MOD: (O'Brien media): '''Fergus Keogh, the candidate of the left-wing O'Brien Peasant's Party, has been elected Taoiseach following the elections. He was welcomed by longtime president, the war hero Colman McShane, now 85 years of age. He begins to steer foreign policy towards frienship with North Orientalia. He begins policies for reconciliation with Socialist Ross, and actively supports the Terra Rosa Socialist League, an underground front active in the Dukedom of Cherbourg, City State of Trenton, City State of Lampeter, City State of Buxton, Principality of Emira, the clans of Strosna, Mordechai, Goodfellow, Gabochinie, and Fairfax, the City of Abuja, City State of Zürich, City State of Milano, City of Novoho Bel'bek, City of Tomsk Novogo, and City of San Salvador. '''North Orientalia: The Mangghyeong VII is officially introduced to the market. Pre-order sales begin to spike up at 15,390,000 units to be sold. Sales of smartphones continue to be sold at a fast pacing rate. Meanwhile the sandbox game Rippōtai continues to see great sales and is about to outmaneuver the PMT series in popularity rate. Meanwhile, construction of a new 110-floor skyscraper continues. The building would house a hotel on the first 20 floors, a mall in the 25th to the 30th floor, while the 31st to 98th floors would be commercial residences. A restaurant occupies the last 5 floors at the top, while a gigantic casino would be built between the 99th and 104th floors. This would help in boosting tourism and may generate more income. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko finishes creating the next Project Magician Temple game, called Maiden's Capriccio, and releases it. It gets excellent sales. 1057 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': On February 12th, Tsesarevich Nikolai is crowned as Tsar Nicholas I of Novodonetsk! On the same day, his son Alexander officially becomes the new Tsesarevich. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Cherbourg:'We ask South Orientalia to sell the Project Magician Temple game in our realm next year. We ask South Orientalia and Madeira for a trade deal. The duke is hailed as a hero by many after he slams left wing and fascist insurgent groups in the land. The Gendarmerie is raised from 2,500 to 7,500, all women are compelled to wear hats in public out of good taste\modesty and new fiber-optic communication cables are laid across the nation. *'MOD: Please log in to continue playing. If you do not log in within two turns, you will be removed from the game. Thank you. Britannia * Public News: Lucas Chamberlain is elected PM. PM Chamberlain and the Royal Family attend the crowning of Tsar Nicholas. * Infrastructure: Construction on the Zarinthian Canal continues; it is projected to be completed in 1062. * Military: The destroyers HMS Nemain and HMS Banba are completed and join the HMS Llyr at Port Brighton. The Nuberu bombers are completed; they are stationed at Derry Airfield. * Technology: The Square Mile Array is completed. Photographs of the galaxy will begin in 1058. Eos finds the atmosphere of Novasol III-B to be 65% Nitrogen, 30% Oxygen, and 3% Carbon Dioxide, with the last 2% made up off other gases. 1057.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'ELECTIONS': The first Neubayero-Donetskian Bundestag direct elections are held! Currently, the Reichsleiter and Prime Minister are both the provisional Chancellors of the country, and act as joint head of government, as the Tsar and Kaiserin do. In Neubayern, the Democratic Unity Front wins the elections and its leader Wernher Neuburg becomes the Neubayer Chancellor, while in Novodonetsk, the National Front wins another victory and Aleksandr Kerensky remains as Chancellor. *'Prince George Cup': The international league of the Prince George Cup is once again held in Munich this year! Results will be released soon. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. North Orientalia: '''The Mangghyeong VII is officially introduced to the market. Pre-order sales begin to spike up at 15,390,000 units to be sold. Sales of smartphones continue to be sold at a fast pacing rate. Meanwhile the sandbox game Rippōtai continues to see great sales and is about to outmaneuver the PMT series in popularity rate. Meanwhile, construction of a new 110-floor skyscraper continues. The building would house a hotel on the first 20 floors, a mall in the 25th to the 30th floor, while the 31st to 98th floors would be commercial residences. A restaurant occupies the last 5 floors at the top, while a gigantic casino would be built between the 99th and 104th floors. This would help in boosting tourism and may generate more income. The expected year of the skyscraper's completion is estimated at 1067.5. '''San Juan: '''Realizing that his universal exposition is soon, President Duran Rico decide to focus on improving the infrastructures. Massive programs are put in place to rebuild the cities and to make them look presentable to possible foreigners. Whatever money the state have is invested to relaunch the economy and rebuilt the roads. The President, willing to modernize his country, began planning the industrialisation of San Juan. '''Washington Bay: '''The first election of Washington Bay Presidential 1057 is held. Some of the 5 candidates battle for the election to become the Presidential of Washington Bay. ''Philip Tomsworth, Brian Lopperfield, Tommy Hudson, Jack Houghton and Peter Reddington ''are the 5 candidates for the Washington Bay President, the results will be shown with the most votes for the president in 1058. 1058 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Diplomacy': The new DEN-NF coalition government under Chancellors Neuburg and Kerensky, being of more moderate character than its NLP predecessor, wishes to make amends with San Juan. We would like to start by normalising formerly hostile relations with San Juan and we will attend the Universal Expo to be held in San Juan in a couple of years time. *'Prince George Cup': The results are as follows: **'4th place': Adlerburg Central Academy Symphony Orchestra, Neubayern-Novodonetsk **'3rd place': Leonardstad High School Orchestra, Colnia **'2nd place': Western Presidential Special School Senior Orchestra, San Juan **'1ST PLACE': Saikō Genshu Memorial College Symphony Orchestra, North Orientalia **'The Prince George Foundation wishes to thank all who participated in this round of the Prince George Cup, and encourages all orchestras to register for the next season in 1062 – 3.' San Juan: 'The Country is celebrating the second place of their Orchestra at Prince George Cup, which is a first for the country on the international scene. Members of the Western Presidential Special School Senior Orchestra (WPSS Orchestra for short) all receive the National Citizen Medal, one of the highest civilian medal achievable. The ceremony is led by President Duran Rico himself, who give the medals himself. He also make a great speech about the new recognition of San Juan on the international scene. However, in private, many members of the regime are frustrated by the victory of Communist State of North Orientalia. President Duran Rico hope to make the world forget about this with his universal exposition in 1060. He continue his program of reconstruction around the country, although he focus his efforts on the capital. New jobs are created to help the economy, and the plan to industrialize the country continue. '''Washington Bay: '''The first election of the Washington Bay Presidential Election has won by Brian Lopperfield. Some of the results are shown that most of the Washington Bay civillians voted for: *'Washington Bay Election: *'1st: Brian Lopperfield: 44%' *'2nd: Tommy Hudson: 36%' *'3rd: Jack Houghton: 28%' *'4th: Philip Tomsworth: 23%' *'5th: Peter Reddington: 15%' 'So far, Brian Lopperfield will be the President of Washington Bay as most of his votes are won. Meanwhile, speaking of election, we still continue to build more roads and highways for more connection with other countries. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor begins with results to come later this year. North Orientalia: Construction of the 110- floor skyscraper continues. Premier-President Saiko Takashi is convinced that when complete, the skyscraper would symbolize economic prosperity promised of socialist ideals. Meanwhile the conductor and the maestro of the Saiko Genshu Memorial College Symphony Orchestra were awarded the Hero of Orientalia, the Hero of Socialist Labor, the Order of Saiko Hamada 2nd class, and the Saiko Genshu Commemorative Award for Cultural Excellence as a result of the victory. SECRET: After developing a new type of bomb, we plan to detonate a test shot at an undisclosed location. The said bomb is an ion-charged white phosporus incendary flash bomb, which releases a flashing light and the chemical reaction of the phosporus ions superheats a 50 kilometer radius to 100,000 degrees centigrade in a flash, burning everything within the radius. One advantage of the phosporus ion bomb over conventional nuclear weapons is that it isn't radioactive, but has similar thermal effects. The superheated air produces a sound wave similar to thunder, only that it is more deafening, and can break tempered glass. 1058.5 OCTOBER: The Tsesarevich has disappeared! The ten-year-old heir was reportedly last seen walking home from school. Neubayern-Novodonetsk has been thrown into nation-wide chaos as a frantic search for the boy begins. Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Security': National security becomes an increasingly major concern, especially now after the suspected kidnapping of the Tsesarevich. The Tsar and Tsaritsa are in deep distress, and call out to all nations to keep a lookout for their son. NOVEMBER: After a long, heart-wrenching month of searching, it is revealed what happened to the young Tsesarevich, as an organisation known as Narodnaya Volya (People's Will), has published an ultimatum addressed to the Tsar. It reads as follows: :Tsar Demetrius, We are the Narodnaya Volya, and we claim full responsibility for the capture of your son. We require the fulfilment of all the following demands by the middle of next year (1st June 1059). *Firstly, we demand the secession of Novodonetsk from the Federated States of Neubayern-Novodonetsk and the subsequent dissolution of the same; *Secondly, we demand abdication in the name of yourself and all your descendants, and a declaration of eternal relinquishment of all rights to the Donetskian throne; *Thirdly, we demand that you name our most glorious Supreme Leader, Vladimir Vladimirovich Ulnin, as your successor. *Fourthly, we demand your return to Neubayern with your family, and your word that you shall not return to Novodonetsk with the intent of usurping the throne which rightfully belongs to an individual of pure Donetskian descent. :Fulfil all these requests, and the Tsesarevich will be spared and returned to you unharmed. Prior to the due date (1st June 1059), Tsesarevich Alexander will not be hurt, but will '''remain in the custody of ''Narodnaya Volya. Failure to comply with any of these demands shall result in the execution of your son in the glorious name of the Donetskian people and of their will. Any aggressive action taken against Narodnaya Volya, its agents, or its associates will also result in the Tsesarevich's death. Any action to recapture the Tsesarevich by force will also result in his immediate execution. :Choose your actions wisely. :Narodnaya Volya :The People's Will Neubayero-Donetskian dip: We plead to all nations to help us in this dark hour... * North Orientalia Secret Dip: We like to give aid by sending best experts in the SSA's ranks who specialize in negotiating hostages. And also some fighter planes to Rotinsel and perform aerial acrobatics as a show of force. * San Juan Dip: Our President heard of your crisis. In a sign of good will (and since he has nothing to win in this other than helping peace), President Duran Rico propose himself as mediator should you choose to negotiate. * Britannian Secret Dip: The Eos Satellite begins searching for Narodnaya Volya using its ability to detect infra-red rays, previously used to study the atmosphere and ozone layer of Novasol III-B. A third of the Nuberu air planes are loaned to Neubayern-Novodonetsk. San Juan: '''The universal exposition is in almost 2 years now, and President Duran Rico want his country ready to be seen by the entire world. The enitr eressources of the country are used to rebuild it. Every one who doesn't have a job is forced to work on the infrastructure at minimum wages. San Juan will be rebuild more beautiful then ever for 1060! '''Washington Bay: '''We expand our military and economy. Meanwhile, we heard the crisis in Neubayern-Donetsk territory, with their concerns about kidnappers with the frantic search of the boy. President Brian Lopperfield, says that the crisis of Neubayern-Dontesk of kidnappers with frantic search of the boy is really tragic. Indeed with his messages, he is willing to help Neubayern-Donetsk's to search the boy by sending most of the Washington Bay searchers. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor ends and results are in. Kyoko Awashima from the Liberal Democratic Party wins, and becomes the new Supreme Chancellor. Some aid is sent to Neubayern-Novodonetsk to help them out with the search. 1059 THIS IS AN EXTENDED TURN TO GO BY THE MONTH. January Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Diplomacy': The Tsar has begun negotiations with Narodnaya Volya in an attempt to stall the organisation while covert units begin gradually moving into position to free the Tsesarevich. North Orientalia: In cooperation with Neubayern, we begin to covertly move some naval and air units, such as the aircraft carriers OPNS Huiyuan and OPNS Franz Jaeger to striking distance, the former at extreme northern Neubayern, the latter in Washington Bay. Meanwhile a plan to ransom the Tsesarevich is proposed. The amount for ransom was planned to be at around 1,250,000 yan (2.5 million krone). Meanwhile our nuclear alert level clock is raised to 10:30 PM (12 midnight means all out strike; 9:00 PM means deactivation of weapons) **'NV:' The Narodnaya Volya warn Orientalia not to get involved with Donetskian affairs. Any further action will result in your annihilation. *'North Orientalia:' Our basis of involvement is the security of Orientalian nationals living there, and interests and business assets of ours there, and the upsetting of the status quo can have a global ripple to each country's national security, as your actions can embolden extremist movements elsewhere. As for the threat issued of our total annihilation, a new weapon has been devloped recently by ours. Britannia * Investigations: The use of Britannian website VidCentral by the Fatherland Front is investigated to search for Britannian involvement with the group. * Diplomacy: An intelligence task force of some of the smartest minds in the country, most of them in the military, is assembled to help in the search for Tsesarevich Alexander. * Public News: Princess Jane graduates from the Imperial Britannian University of Science with a Bachelor's in Astrophysics. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Washington Bay: '''As the crisis still happening in Neubayern, we continue to send more searchers in search of Tsesarevich. Our infrastructure and military will expand as much as possible. 1,500 people recruited in the military which in total is 2,5 mil. In result, the industrialization still improves over it's oil rigs in the ocean to slightly produce more oil and grains. ''February'' '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': In desperation, Tsar Nicholas I has stated that he is considering abdication to save the life of his son. However, the Neubayer and Donetskian governments both protest, as does the general public. *'Military': (SECRET) After extensive investigation, it has been revealed that the guards assigned to protect the Tsesarevich were in fact members of Narodnaya Volya who had infiltrated the Royal Guard. Meanwhile, several commando units are currently hunting for the hideout of what has been declared a terrorist organisation in Neubayern-Novodonetsk with Orientalian, Britannian and Washingtonian assistance, utilising satellite technology. Security is tightened and all members of the Royal Family are placed under indefinite house arrest for their safety. Prince August and Princess Aurora are both sent home from university in Freiburg. *'Diplomacy to North Orientalia': Our government believes that we will mutually prosper from a research agreement. We have recently heard of the possible applications of ion technology in weapons. We would like to use this opportunity to find new designs for weapons safer than the radioactive nuclear missiles currently dominating our arsenal, as well as to discover peaceful applications of ion technology. North Orientalia Dip: As the weapon is a new technological development, we are afraid that the knowledge can fall to the wrong hands, due to the Novodonetsk crisis. The Jeongwang (Lightning) Project is the program behind the phosporus ion bomb. The formula for the phosporus ions are a highly guarded secret for security reasons but the exploration of a similar process for halite elements like iodine and sodium is open, as a potential source of clean energy. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Meanwhile, a conglomerate company, Seocho, announces that they are entering the gaming market, and are currently developing a game, with a name yet to be released. March Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Military': Covert units loyal to the military have infiltrated the Narodnaya Volya organisation and have begun to give us intelligence. According to current observations, the location of the Tsesarevich is a highly guarded secret known only to the highest commanders and probably those guarding the young boy himself. Meanwhile our main satellite divisions continue with the search for the missing Prince. *'Secret politics': Despite protests, Tsar Nicholas I has announced to the cabinet (with himself and his sister, the Kaiserin, presiding) that if the worst comes to worst his abdication documents have been prepared, ready to be signed. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game, and is soon revealed to be a racing type game. ALERT: A possible sighting of the Prince Alexander has been reported on 13 March in Democratic Alba! A citizen reported a brown-haired boy with a hoodie around the same height as Alexander was in a car driving through St Abadsstad. All units looking for the Tsesarevich are put on high alert and some covert ones are sent to Alba to confirm the sighting. April Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Military': After months of planning, positioning and observation, the Kriegstag, with the consent of the Tsar, authorises a strike upon what is suspected to be the hideout of Narodnaya Volya, located in Jalb'bul in Holy Alba. **'RNG': 5. (6 - 10 success) The hideout, while indeed occupied by Narodnaya Volya, does not house Tsesarevich Alexander. A prisoner taken during the attack confessed that the young Prince had escaped, and was now on the run, with troops from Narodnaya Volya hunting him. The Tsar immediately orders all military operatives participating in the search and subsequent attack to regroup and begin looking for Alexander. The Neubayero-Donetskian government also asks international participants to resume intensive searching for the Tsesarevich. North Orientalia: Meanwhile in other news, we begin further tweaks and new features to our local social CocoNet (North Orientalia's version of Weibo) . As our e-mail system, OrientaLink (this world's AOL) is badly outdated, we begin to develop a better one, in collaboration with Orientalian Electronics. As we begin to open up, more people have slipped out from the prying eyes of the secret police gazing on data sent via OrientaLink. Construction of the 110-floor skyscraper continues. Proposals were made that the skyscraper and surrounding area, once complete, will be made a Wi-Fi zone. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. May Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Search for Alexander': A possible sighting of a disguised Prince Alexander was reported to the Neubayero-Donetskian Embassy in Port Jalstad, on the southern Democratic Alban coast. It is suspected that the Prince purchased a ticket with stolen funds for a ferry service bound for Novodonetsk using the fake identity papers created for him by the Narodnaya Volya. All ships incoming to ports in Novodonetsk are ordered to allow Kriegswehr troops to search them for the missing Prince. **'RNG': 8''' (6 - 10 success). On 19th May, the MV Alliance pulled into port in Velikgrad in Novodonetsk. After searching, the Prince is finally found sitting amongst a group of Alban tourists. Following a check of his identity papers, it is confirmed that Tsesarevich Alexander was found aboard the vessel. The young Prince at long last rejoins his family in an emotional reunion, with the Royal Family personally travelling to Velikgrad to meet him. Under heavy guard, the Royal Family returns to Putingrad, and the Tsar destroys his abdication documents, ordering a continuation of intense operations against Narodnaya Volya and similar organisations, such as the Fatherland Front. 'Britannia ' * '''Terrorism: '''The Ulster Republican Army (URA) use car bombs and civilian gunmen in Pendragon to attack Auberon Station (37 dead), Pelias Tower (which collapses dead), Fort Caelia (76 soldiers dead, 16 civilians), and to take 450 people hostage in the Lady of the Lake Theatre. After a long standoff of 4 days and 103 civilian deaths (98 from the initial takeover and 5 from televised executions), the URA is given the $10 million and the three getaway helicopters it demanded. As the helicopters containing fifteen URA militants and ten hostages take off, a civilian fires upon them, killing three URA members, two hostages, and wounding another URA member. The civilian and URA militant are both taken into custody by Military Intelligence (MI). A video posted over VidCentral shows URA leader Arthur Wells declaring the independence of Jersey, the Isle of Mann, and other Britannian islands in the Bay of Sebastiana. In Newderry (in South Britannia), the Scottish Royal Defence (SRD) forms to defend Britannia from the URA, led by Gregory Boyle and Sinn Fein. PM Lucas Chamberlain denounces the URA and SRD as terrorist organizations. This begins the Britannian Trials. * '''Investigations: The video the Fatherland Front posted in 1056 is discovered to have been posted from the small town of New Inverness in the South Britannian fields. A paramilitary operation captures the house and kills five Fatherland Front militants, while arresting four. Two are found to be Britannian; the other are a Neubayer and a Donetskian. The foreigners are extradited to Neubayern-Novodonetsk. One Britannian soldier is killed in the operation. The operation reveals Fatherland Front hideouts in Pendragon and the city of New Edinburgh, which are raided (the hideout in Pendragon is found empty and stripped of all evidence). More hideouts are suspected. * Public News: The Royal Family and PM Lucas Chamberlain congratulate the Royal Family of Neubayern-Novodonetsk on finding and returning Tsesarevich Alexander to his home. They praise the ingenuity of the Prince in escaping Narodnaya Volya and making his way back to his country. Princess Jane searches for an international school to achieve her Ph.D. in Astrophysics. The public calls for action against the international terrorist cells Narodnaya Volya and the Fatherland Front, along with the domestic Ulster Socialist Army and Scottish Royal Defense. * Technology: The SMA begins to take radioactive pictures of the galaxy. The Eos Satellite is returned to its normal settings and continues to investigate the atmosphere and magnetosphere of Novasol III-B. Meanwhile, a probe is launched from Pendragon Base by BAST to research the gas giant Novasol III. * Infrastructure: The Zarinthian Canal is projected to be finished in two and a half years. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. 1059.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Military': A tribunal has been established to court-martial the five guards who kidnapped the Tsesarevich a year earlier after capturing the guilty soldiers, who have been on the run since Prince Alexander's escape. In other news, security remains a top national priority in order to prevent incidents such as what happened in the past year. *'Royal News': At the ripe old age of 112, Prince August of Neubayern is unfortunately becoming weaker. The former Kaiser is now confined to a wheelchair, and it is unknown how long he has left. However, the Prince himself has publicly stated that he is not afraid of his own death, believing that he has 'lived long enough' and 'hopes to join his family' soon, referring to his late younger siblings, wife, and two elder children, Crown Prince Georg and Helena. North Orientalia: Construction of the the 110 - floor skyscraper continues. BREAKING NEWS: A wave of bomb explosions targeting our consulates in Pendragon, Putingrad, and Ariena. The blame for the Pendragon bombing was placed on the Ulster Republican Army, the one in Putingrad on the Narodnaya Volya, and that on the Ariena consulate in Mabuda on the Alban religious extremist group Shtrengatë. This has prompted us to join the war against terrorism. *'Neubayero-Donetskian Dip': This string of attacks has led us to believe that the three organisations may be connected, with the possibility of the Fatherland Front also being part of this terrorist ring. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. Category:New World (Map Game)